The Doors
1965 November 5, 1965 Pioneer Club, Los Angeles, CA (Boat Ride) November 19, 1965 Hughes Aircraft Union Dance, Los Angeles, CA December 10-11, 1965 UCLA Royce Hall Auditorium, Westwood, CA December 31, 1965 Los Angeles, CA (Private Residence) 1966 January ?, 1966 Los Angeles, CA (Private Residence) January 29, 1966 Redlands Bowl. Redlands, CA February 11, 1966 Valley Teen Center, Van Nuys, CA March ?, 1966 London Fog, West Hollywood, CA April ?, 1966 London Fog, West Hollywood, CA April 23, 1966 Will Rogers State Park, Los Angeles, CA May 5, 1966 London Fog, West Hollywood, CA May 6, 1966 London Fog, West Hollywood, CA May 6, 1966 Warner Playhouse, West Hollywood, CA May 7, 1966 London Fog, West Hollywood, CA May 7, 1966 Warner Playhouse, West Hollywood, CA May 9, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA May 12-14, 1966 Brave New World, Los Angeles, CA May 13-14, 1966 Warner Playhouse, West Hollywood, CA May 19, 1966 Betty's Music Shop, Venice, CA (The Doors play for a small crowd hanging outside the music store this afternoon. The Doors begin by looking at some equipment and end up doing a short four or five song impromptu set) May 30, 1966 Hullabaloo, West Hollywood, CA May 23-July 27, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA July 28, 1966 Starlight Ballroom, Oxnard, CA July 28, 1966 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA July 29-31, 1966 The Fifth Estate, Tempe, AZ August 1-4, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA August 5, 1966 Starlight Ballroom, Oxnard, CA August 6, 1966 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA August 7-27, 1966 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (7th-9th with Johnny Rivers & The Chambers Brothers & supporting Love from the 10th) September 15-18, 1966 Bido Lito's, Hollywood, CA October 24, 1966 The Ondine, New York City, NY November 1-30, 1966 The Ondine, New York City, NY December 9-10, 1966 The Seawitch, West Hollywood, CA December 16-17, 1966 The Seawitch, West Hollywood, CA December 31, 1966 Montecito, CA (Private Residence) 1967 January 6-8, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Young Rascals & Sopwith Camel) January 13-15, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grateful Dead & Junior Wells Chicago Blues Band) January 19-29, 1967 The Ondine, New York City, NY January 31, 1967 Gazzarri's, West Hollywood, CA February 1-2, 1967 Gazzarri's, West Hollywood, CA February 10, 1967 Skate Arena, Modesto, CA February 14-15, 1967 Whisky A Go Go, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Peanut Butter Conspiracy. The SF Whisky was a topless joint, only open briefly, on 568 Sacramento. The Doors were scheduled from Feb 14 thru 26, but after only two days and 10-15 patrons a night, they got Wildflower to finish their dates) February 18, 1967 Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA February 21, 1967 Gazzarri's, West Hollywood, CA February 22, 1967 Valley Music Theatre, Woodland Hills, CA (This was a C.A.F.F. benefit for those arrested during the Sunset Strip riots. With Peter, Paul & Mary, The Byrds & Buffalo Springfield) February 23-28, 1967 Gazzarri's, West Hollywood, CA February 25, 1967 Greek Theatre, Griffith Park, Burbank, CA February 25, 1967 Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA March 2, 1967 Gazzarri's, West Hollywood, CA March 3-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish & The Sparrow) March 7-11, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA March 13-31, 1967 The Ondine, New York City, NY April 1-2, 1967 The Ondine, New York City, NY April 7, 1967 American Legion Hall, Merced, CA April 8, 1967 Turlock Fairgrounds, Turlock, CA April 9, 1967 The Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA (2 shows 3.00 & 8.30, supporting Jefferson Airplane) April 11-13, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sparrow) April 14-15, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Miller Blues Band, Hajibaba) April 20, 1967 William Howard Taft High School, Woodland Hills, CA April 21-23, 1967 Kaleidoscope at Ciro’s, West Hollywood, CA (supported by Peanut Butter Conspiracy & UFO April 29, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting The Grateful Dead, with UFO & Captain Speed) April 30, 1967 Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA May 1, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA May 7, 1967 Valley Music Theatre, Woodland Hills, CA May 11, 1967 K.L. Peters Auditorium, Beverly Hills, CA May 12-13, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Sparrow) May 14, 1967 Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA May 16-21, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (supporting The Byrds) May 20, 1967 Birmingham High School Stadium, Van Nuys, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Merry Go Round, Standells and "Pepsi Boss Battle of the Bands". The Doors open the show (to play their gig at the Whisky), and a third of the 10,000 people leave after their 6:00 pm set) May 27, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish) May 28, 1967 K.L. Peters Auditorium, Beverly Hills, CA May 29, 1967 Grover Cleveland High School, Reseda, CA May 30, 1967 Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA June 2, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (Cancelled due to renovations that were being done on the auditorium at the time, with Love and Canned Heat) June 2, 1967 Victoria Memorial Arena, Victoria, BC (This performance is scheduled just before the gig and the show is promoted only by fliers. Their upcoming gig at the Avalon Ballroom is bumped up from Fri. and Sat. to Sat. and Sun. to accomodate this last minute addition to The Doors schedule) June 3-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Miller Blues Band) June 10, 1967 American Legion Hall, Merced, CA June 9-10, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jim Kweskin Jug Band) June 10, 1967 Cushing Memorial Theater, Mt. Tamalpais State Park, Mill Valley CA (KFRC Fantasy Fair & Magic Mountain Music Festival) June 11, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY June 12-15, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY June 16-17, 1967 Action House, Island Park, NY (supported by Side Kicks) June 18, 1967 Town Hall, Philadelphia, PA June 19-30, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY July 1, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY July 3, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA July 4, 1967 Kaiser Dome, San Bernardino, CA July 5, 1967 Lowell High School Gym, Whittier, CA July 6, 1967 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA July 8, 1967 Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA July 13, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Oakland, CA July 14, 1967 California State Fair Grandstand, Sacramento, CA July 15, 1967 Devonshire Downs, Northridge, CA July 15, 1967 Convention Center Arena, Anaheim, CA July 20, 1967 Victoria Memorial Arena, Victoria, BC July 21-22, 1967 Dante's Inferno, Vancouver, BC July 22, 1967 ABC Studios, Hollywood, CA July 23-24, 1967 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA July 26, 1967 Masonic Temple, Portland, OR July 28-30, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton Blues Band & Richie Havens) August 5, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by Lavender Hill Mob, Joint Effort & Captain Speed) August 10-11, 1967 Crosstown Bus, Brighton, MA (supported by Ragamuffins) August 12, 1967 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Forest Hills, NY (supporting Simon & Garfunkel) August 15, 1967 Commodore Ballroom, Lowell, MA August 18, 1967 Annapolis National Guard Armory, Annapolis, MD August 18, 1967 Alexandria Roller Rink Arena, Alexandria, VA August 19, 1967 Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom, Hampton Beach, NH August 25, 1967 Las Vegas Convention Center, Las Vegas, NV August 27, 1967 Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA September 2, 1967 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ September 3, 1967 Will Rogers Exhibit Building, Fort Worth, TX September 8, 1967 Lagoon Patio Gardens, Farmington, UT September 9, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30, supported by The Vagrants & Chambers Brothers) September 11, 1967 State University of N.Y. - Oswego Lee Hall, Oswego, NY September 13, 1967 Canton High School Auditorium, Canton, IL September 14, 1967 Musicarnival, Warrensville Heights, OH September 20, 1967 Union Catholic High School, Scotch Plains, NJ September 21, 1967 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT September 22, 1967 Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI September 23, 1967 Stony Brook University, Long Island, NY (Supported by Tim Buckley) September 24, 1967 Oakdale Theater, Wallingford, CT September 27, 1967 KRNT Theater, Des Moines, IA September 29, 1967 University of Denver, Denver, CO September 30, 1967 The Family Dog, Denver, CO (supported by Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band) October 1-5, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY October 6, 1967 Eagles Nest Gymnasium, California State College, Los Angeles, CA October 7, 1967 Hi Corbett Field, Tucson, AZ October 8, 1967 Convention Center Arena, Tulsa, OK October 9-10, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY October 11, 1967 Danbury High School Auditorium, Danbury, CT October 12, 1967 Surf Club, Hull, MA October 13, 1967 The Lyric Theatre, Baltimore, MD October 14, 1967 Weber Chapel Auditorium, Susquehanna University, Selinsgrove, PA October 15, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (2 shows) October 16-19, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY October 20, 1967 I.M. Building, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI October 21, 1967 Broadmoor Hotel Ballroom, Colorado Springs, CO October 22, 1967 Lasell Gymnasium, Williams College, Williamstown, MA October 27, 1967 California Polytechnic State University Men's Gym, San Luis Obispo, CA (supported by The Lyrics & The Thundermugs) October 28, 1967 University of California Robertson Gym, Santa Barbara, CA November 3, 1967 Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara, CA November 4, 1967 Community Concourse Golden Hall, San Diego, CA November 10, 1967 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA November 11, 1967 Gill Coliseum, Oregon State University, Corvallis, OR November 12, 1967 University of Oregon, Eugene, OR November 16, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Procol Harum & Mt. Rushmore) November 17-18, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Procol Harum & Mt. Rushmore) November 24, 1967 Hunter College Playhouse, New York City, NY November 25, 1967 Hilton Hotel International Ballroom, Washington, DC November 26, 1967 Bushnell Memorial Auditorium, Hartford, CT December 1, 1967 California State Long Beach Men's Gym, Long Beach, CA December 2, 1967 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR December 8, 1967 R.P.I. Houston Field House, Troy, NY December 9, 1967 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT December 15, 1967 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA December 16, 1967 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA December 22-23, 1967 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Iron Butterfly & Sweetwater) December 26-28, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Chuck Berry, who replaced Otis Redding, who died December 10th) December 29-31, 1967 The Family Dog, Denver, CO (supported by Allmen Joy & Gingerbred Blu) 1968 January 19-20, 1968 Carousel Theatre, West Covina, CA February 10, 1968 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30, supported by Iron Butterfly) February 17, 1968 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ March 15, 1968 Reid Athletic Center, Colgate University, Hamilton, NY March 16, 1968 Eastman Theatre, Rochester, NY March 17, 1968 Back Bay Theatre, Boston, MA March 22-23, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY 2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.15, supported by Ars Nova & Chrome Cyrcus) March 29, 1968 The Kaleidoscope, Hollywood, CA (supported by Bo Diddley, Peanut Butter Conspiracy & Clear Light) April 11, 1968 The Kaleidoscope, Hollywood, CA April 13, 1968 Sonoma County Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA April 17, 1968 Riverside Municipal Auditorium, Riverside, CA April 19, 1968 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY April 20, 1968 C.N.E. Coliseum, Toronto, ON April 24, 1968 The Kaleidoscope, Hollywood, CA May 2, 1968 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA May 10, 1968 Chicago Coliseum, Chicago, IL May 11, 1968 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by James Cotton Blues Band & Crazy World Of Arthur Brown) May 19, 1968 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA May 24, 1968 Hi Corbett Field, Tucson, AZ May 25, 1968 Lagoon Patio Gardens, Farmington, UT June 7, 1968 District Fairgrounds, Fresno, CA June 8, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Bakersfield, CA June 15, 1968 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA June 28, 1968 La Playa Stadium, Santa Barbara, CA June 29, 1968 Community Concourse Golden Hall, San Diego, CA June 30, 1968 Los Angeles, CA July 5, 1968 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (supported by Chambers Brothers & Steppenwolf) July 6, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Spirit. The Doors headlined after playing the Hollywood Bowl the night before. Their presence wasn't advertised at the relatively small Kaleidoscope) July 9, 1968 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX July 10, 1968 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX July 12, 1968 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA July 13, 1968 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC July 20, 1968 International Center Arena, Honolulu, HI August 1, 1968 John F. Kennedy Stadium, Bridgeport, CT August 2, 1968 Singer Bowl, Flushing Meadow Park, Queens, NY (The New York Rock Festival, supported by The Who) August 3, 1968 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH August 4, 1968 The Arena, Philadelphia, PA August 30, 1968 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD August 31, 1968 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ September 1, 1968 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY September 6-7, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Jefferson Airplane) September 14, 1968 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, GER September 15, 1968 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED September 17, 1968 Falkoner Centret, Copenhagen, DEN September 20, 1968 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE October 31, 1968 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY November 1, 1968 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI November 2, 1968 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH November 3, 1968 Chicago Coliseum, Chicago, IL November 7, 1968 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ November 8, 1968 Dane County Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI November 9, 1968 Kiel Auditorium Convention Hall, St. Louis, MO November 10, 1968 Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN December 14, 1968 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supported by Sweetwater & Jerry Lee Lewis) 1969 January 24, 1969 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY March 1, 1969 Dinner Key Auditorium, Miami, FL June 14, 1969 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL June 15, 1969 Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN June 27-30, 1969 The Forum, Mexico City, MEX July 21, 1969 Aquarius Theater, Hollywood, CA July 25, 1969 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supported by Lonnie Mack & Elvin Bishop Group) July 26, 1969 Hayward Field, Eugene, OR July 27, 1969 Gold Creek Park, Woodinville, WA August 8, 1969 Electric Circus, New York City, NY (cancelled) September 13, 1969 Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON September 14, 1969 Forum, Montreal, QC September 19, 1969 Philadelphia Arena, Philadelphia, PA September 20, 1969 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA October 4, 1969 Ice Palace, Las Vegas, NV 1970 January 17-18, 1970 Felt Forum, New York City, NY February 5-6, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Cold Blood & Doug Kershaw) February 7, 1970 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supported by Albert King & Flying Burrito Brothers) February 13-14, 1970 Allen Theatre, Cleveland, OH February 15, 1970 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL April 10, 1970 Boston Arena, Boston, MA April 12, 1970 University of Denver Arena, Denver, CO April 18, 1970 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI May 1, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Staple Singers & Blues Image) May 2, 1970 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA May 8, 1970 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI May 9, 1970 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH May 10, 1970 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD June 5, 1970 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA June 6, 1970 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC August 21, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Bakersfield, CA August 22, 1970 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA August 29, 1970 East Afton Farm, Isle of Wight, ENG December 11, 1970 State Fair Music Hall, Dallas, TX December 12, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (last performance with Jim Morrison) 1971 November 12, 1971 Pershing Municipal Auditorium, Lincoln, NE November 13, 1971 Augsburg College, Minneapolis, MN November 14, 1971 St. Lawrence Hall, Toronto, ON November 17, 1971 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON November 18, 1971 Peace Bridge Exhibition Center, Buffalo, NY November 20, 1971 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI November 22, 1971 Music Hall, Boston, MA November 23, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY November 24, 1971 Irvine Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA November 26, 1971 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supported by Dr. John The Night Tripper) December 2, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA 1972 January 7, 1972 Riviera Hotel Aerial Tramway Lodge, Palm Springs, CA March 2, 1972 C.W. Post College Dome Auditorium, Greenvale, NY March 3, 1972 Painters Mill Music Theatre, Owings Mills, MD March 4, 1972 College of William and Mary Hall, Williamsburg, VA March 5, 1972 County Auditorium, Charleston, SC March 8, 1972 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC March 10, 1972 Pirates World, Dania, FL (supported by Badfinger & David Pomeranz) March 11, 1972 Florida State University Doak Campbell Stadium, Tallahassee, FL March 12, 1972 Fort Homer W. Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL April 8, 1972 Fresno City College Ratcliffe Stadium, Fresno, CA April 27, 1972 Tivoli Koncertsal, Copenhagen, DEN April 28, 1972 Circus Krone, Munich, GER April 29, 1972 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER April 30, 1972 Pavillon Montreux, Montreux, SUI May 1, 1972 Olympia, Paris, FRA May 5, 1972 Salle De La Madeleine, Brussels, BEL May 6, 1972 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED May 7, 1972 Theater Carre, Amsterdam, NED May 10, 1972 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG May 11, 1972 Kinetic Circus, Birmingham, ENG May 12, 1972 Imperial College Great Hall, London, ENG May 13, 1972 University of Reading, Reading, ENG May 14, 1972 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG July 21, 1972 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL July 22, 1972 Tyndall Armory, Indianapolis, IN July 23, 1972 Henry Maier Festival Park, Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest, supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Mahavishnu Orchestra) August 13, 1972 Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA August 14, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI August 15, 1972 Ritz Theatre, Staten Island, NY August 16, 1972 Boston Common, Boston, MA August 18, 1972 Dillon Stadium, Hartford, CT (supporting The Beach Boys & The Kinks, with Dr. John) August 19, 1972 Loew's State Theater, Providence, RI August 20, 1972 D.A.R. Constitution Hall, Washington, DC August 21, 1972 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY August 23, 1972 Ritz Theatre, Staten Island, NY (supported by Phlorescent Leech & Eddie) August 24, 1972 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA August 24, 1972 City Hall, Norfolk, VA August 27, 1972 County Music Hall, Memphis, TN September 1, 1972 Majestic Theatre, Dallas, TX September 2, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, New Orleans, LA September 3, 1972 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI September 10, 1972 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Frank Zappa with Tim Buckley)